Full Of Love
by XHidanXInoX
Summary: Oblio is tired of his daily life. Laly is a plumpy 17 year old. What happenes when she get's humiliated by everyone? And Oblio decides to show her compassion. Her mind is only set in proving everyone, especially Anthony and Miguel, that she can be attractive. Will Oblio accept to be her dance teacher?
1. Disclaim all rights

_**Hi there D.C fans! XHidanXInoX here! I have recently gotten into the game of Dance Central, and so since I loved the game, and gained a favorite character, Oblio. I decided to write a fanfic involving him. Though this is going to be tough… why? Well because he's so mysterious. All we really know about him, is that he likes to dance, write, draw, meditate, and ride his motorcycle… Ok, so… on with the story. I hope you all like. (Disclaim all rights)**_

* * *

The smell of weed lingered the air as he walked past the alley. It was a cold winternight, and again Oblio had had an argument with his father, Dr. Tan.

He couldn't really remember what they had argued about, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with his father's commands, in what he should or should not like. It was always the same with his father, everything, everyday was the same; from the fights, to the lectures to him leaving his house almost every night, because of his father's constant visits.

Since the day he had decided to step out of his father's house, and became independent. His father had looked him down, literally searching like a mad man for him, and visited him like crazy. Oblio was really considering finding a new home.

The impact of having his father in his life again caused the blue-head to literally lose some self-control. Though he wouldn't show it much to other people, his life was turning in a loop. One, and main reason, was his father planting himself in his daily life, the man would not give up trying to lecture him. But Tan wouldn't stop to realize something, Oblio was already an adult, he could no longer turn him the way he intended to. And two his mother had randomly appeared in his life, about a week ago, and she demanded to take him so he could live with her. Something was seriously wrong with his family, perhaps a little too overprotective?

He pushed his bangs out of his face, the wind not bothering to have mercy on his mood; days like these he hated the weather. The thoughts of his shattered relationship with both his parents crashed into his thoughts again. A cloud of gloom showered on him. Why must I remember these things?

The sole of his shoes made a slight sound as he walked through the empty streets, the smell of marijuana dispersing as he furthered more into the lane. Mustn't I stop thinking of my problems?

All he wanted at the moment was an escape, to release all of the tension that was playing through his mind. And the only thing that his father couldn't stop him from doing was dancing, the sport that his father himself had implanted on him, besides martial arts, since he had been a child, but loathed the freestyle, which was what his only offspring loved.

His legs kept moving through the streets, until he came to a stop at the nightclub he visited constantly. The place he called a sanctuary from Dr. Tan, who wouldn't dare come here, it was too uneducated. Every breath he took in this place was at peace. He didn't have to hide who he was, what he liked, this was his freedom, the freedom that made him, HIM.

He took his first steps into the club, already taking note of who was on the dance floor. A few people were sitting around in the provided tables, but not anyone he knew, or wanted to know. Not that he was a picky person, but he preferred to be alone at most times.

The recognized flats entered the dance floor, his legs already moving to the rhythm of the music, Bad Boy-Cascade.

A few eyes lingered on the blue-head as he moved according to the music, a few even cheering him on to continue.

"Ok, Laly," the soft voice of Clarisa was barely picked up by the plump girls ears. Laly turned around as her cousins' voice was caught. "What?"

Clarisa smiled turning to the dance floor, her eyes lingering on the space where a couple of guys were. "Why don't you ask one of them to dance?"

Laly widened her eyes, what in the hell was her cousin thinking!? The only reason she had agreed to come here, was because neither of her three cousins could go out with their boyfriends alone, and she was exception. She had honestly just tagged along for their sake of having fun, not because she wanted to be there.

Laly had low self esteem issues. She was a chubby girl wearing a size 16 pant, which that alone wasn't the easiest thing for her. Her four cousins were thin. One was at a size 6, another at a painful size 3, and the last one at size 8. Leaving the thoughts to only depress her, and deprive herself from guys.

"You can't possibly think I WOULD even dare to ask any of those guys to dance?"

Yajaira stared at her in silence, the way she always did, and perked in. "Girl go on… we'll stand and watch. I'm pretty sure any of these guys here would LOVE to dance with you!"

"Yeah," Ruby perked up, sitting down next to her, a drink of only god knew what in her hand. "Go for it, cousin."

Clarisa neared the plump girl an honest smile on her lips, "So which one will you go for?"

"Hey that one over there looks cute." Yajaira pointed towards a tall guy standing near a pillar, a drink in his hand. Laly mentally face-palmed, those are guys only you girls could attract, not me.

"No… he looks busy, besides he's talking to another girl." Clarisa intervened.

"What about that one, he's your type, no?" Clarisa pointed towards a dark long haired guy, who looked like he could break anything in half, not really her type.

Laly sighed, as the girls tried to convince her to ask someone to dance. She would do this for the sake of her three cousins to enjoy their time with their guys; leave them alone. But also because she too hoped that she could finally meet a guy. It had already been two years since she had even thought about guys. Why? Because all boys only thought about the same thing, body.

"Fine, I'll go…" She stared out to the dance floor; a cute blonde guy with blue eyes caught her eye. He was tall, not too thin; she knew who was in her league, dressed in tight jeans and his hair was swept to the left, slightly covering his eye. Maybe they're right, not all guys are shallow, right? Her face brightened up, maybe today she was going to go home and finally shut her brother up!

"What are you guys doing?" Miguel, Clarisas' boyfriend joined the sitting girls.

"Miguel, you guys finally made it!" Clarisa perked up, her mood going over the roof.

"Yeah, Anthony and Royce just stopped to get some drinks." He turned to the two awaiting girls.

"Hey Laly," He lifted his gaze to where she was sitting, "where's _your_ boyfriend?" The teasing smile on his face lingered as he sat down.

"Oh shut up!" She stared at him, her eyes narrowed. Why did everyone have to make fun of her? And what did he care!? She could get a boyfriend if she pleased! She was just… well not taken at the moment… well hadn't ever been taken. But that didn't matter! She soon would, right?

Laly stared at Miguel, "For your information, I am about to go and get a HOT guy to accompany me!"

"Accompany you where?" A tall lean guy with a lengthy white t-shirt appeared behind Ruby, a Monster energy drink in his hand.

Ruby stood up, and practically jumped on her boyfriend. "ANTHONY!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the boy eagerly. The others just stared at them awkwardly, oh Ruby…

"Hey beautiful," The final male that was intended to join the table spoke up, a teddy bear in his right hand, and a drink on the other. Yajaira looked up, the sight of her boyfriend causing a blush on her cheeks. "Royce,"

She scooted slightly for him to sit next to her. Leaving the items on the table, he wrapped his arms around his painfully thin girlfriends' shoulders and smiled.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Royce's pearly teeth showed his arms still around the girl.

Ruby and Anthony finally sat down after their make-out session, and held hands. Miguel slithered his arm around Clarisas waist, and leaned back in his chair, forcing the long haired beauty to come closer to him. "Miguel," Clarisa managed and giggled.

He smirked towards her and then turned towards Laly who was awkwardly counting the dots that were on the table, her glasses nearly falling from the lack of being pushed up.

"So… Laly, who was going to accompany you again?"

The plump girl closed her eyes in anger, why did he have to poke at her? Though she knew him more than she knew the other two, and they teased at each other constantly. It felt awkward having him talk to her, at the moment, like this.

"Laly's with someone?" Anthony asked, his eyebrow rose, "I didn't know." The piercing on his upper brow poked out as he did so. "How come he never tags along?"

Miguel turned to him, a sly grin on his face. "She doesn't have one, but she's going to ask a dude from here to accompany her for tonight. So she won't have to be the spare wheel."

Clarisa turned to him, and smacked his chest lightly, "Don't call her that."

Anthony chuckled, "Alright chubs," Lalys confidence lowered, and she got slightly offended, she wouldn't taunt him enough for him to humiliate her like that.

"How about you go and TRY and get yourself a guy, go on. I'm sure you will," His eyes went back to Miguel, and the two boys laughed, Royce completely ignoring the conversation, too occupied with his hazel eyed beauty.

Laly stood up obvious anger written on her features. She slammed her hand down furiously, her eyes stinging with threatening tears. "I WILL, YOU'LL BOTH SEE!"

"Go on then." Miguel said through laughs.

Anthony held at his stomach, "We'll be here waiting,"

Laly heaved an angry sigh. Stupid Miguel and Anthony! I swear sometimes they make me want to throw them something. She shook her head and began to the dance floor, rage consuming her features, tears stinging in her eyes. I'll show them!

Anthony stood from his seat, "Don't come back until you find a guy!" Making a few heads turn Lalys way.

Ignoring the jerk Ruby called a boyfriend she neared the blonde that she had had in mind earlier and began a smile.

"Hey…"

His eyes went up to where the sound was, but then lowered to gaze at a short plump girl, with shoulder length hair, tanned skin, and purple glasses.

"Hi," He politely replied, giving the short girl a smile.

"Um, are you busy?" She twirled with her hair nervously. He was so cute!

"Um, is there something you needed?" He countered, not wanting to answer.

Laly shook her head, already hearing his voice tighten in defensive mode, and she could see the worry setting in his features. Oh no, this girl is going to ask me to dance with her, what will I tell her to get out of this one?

"You know what, never-mind," His face released the tension, Laly obviously taking note of this. "You have a goodnight."

He nodded, and she walked off. Whew that was a close call. I couldn't let my friends see me dancing, or hanging out with a fat chick. I would never hear the end of it.

The short girl pouted, but then smiled when another guy caught her eye. This one was about her height, a little meaty, and looked friendly. She smiled, and walked towards him, the thought of Anthony and Miguel poisoning her thoughts, man I hate those guys.

"Hi there," She lifted her hand and waved towards him.

"Hey,"

"My name's Laly,"

"Hey Laly, my name's Matt. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too Matt, hey are you busy, or anything?"

"Well no, why do you ask?"

Her smile broadened, this was going better than she expected.

"Would you like to dance?"

He smiled towards her and nodded, "I'd love to. Meet me at the dance floor. I'm going to go and tell my friends where I'll be ok?" He pointed to a table where a few guys were sitting, an honest looking emotion in his face.

Laly nodded and eagerly began to walk. He seems nice; finally I could shut those two IDIOTS up. She moved around the dance-floor, not dancing, but navigating through, to see the dancers throw off.

A blue haired dancer caught her attention, his long thin legs moving perfectly according to the rhythm of the music, Satisfaction-Benny Benassi.

She smiled, and stayed quiet simply admiring his moves. Well especially that particular guy. The way his legs moved was like something she hadn't ever seen. He was honestly in all perspective, the best dancer she had ever seen. And apparently she wasn't the only one who thought that. He had a whole crowd surrounding him and cheering him on.

"Hey Laly," The voice that she recognized as Matts broke her from seeing the artist.

She smiled and turned around glad that Matt had kept his promise and showed up. What happened next though, was something that she wasn't expecting. Water, or what she thought was water, splashed coldly on her face making her flinch and stumble backwards into the middle of the crowd. Everyone gasped, and the dancers stopped, the music playing loudly.

Matt smiled at his opportunity, and reached the girl throwing another drink at her. He laughed, and soon so did the people around him.

"Did you honestly think that I would dance with you, Piggy?"

Laly stared at him, tears threatening to fall out. Humiliation spread over her being, how had everything come to this?

She stood in the middle of the crowd, staring at her surroundings, tears now falling freely down her cheeks, the people surrounding her all laughing and pointing at her, a few of them throwing more water.

Oblio stared at the scene ahead of him, neither joining in the laughter, nor ignoring it. The fact that people thought this funny bothered him. A person was how they were for a reason. Sometimes you could prevent how you looked, other times you couldn't. The humiliation that this girl was going through, no one should go through. The way her face was leaking hurt, and her eyes dripping with tears commoved him. No one should suffer that way, you are how you are.

The blue-head took a step forward, removing his jacket as he did so, though it wasn't going to help the girl much in drying herself, being leather and all. It could in the least cover her embarrassment. He moved closer to her, feeling sympathy. He knew what it felt like to be judged, it was the worst feeling anybody could put anyone through.

He wrapped his jacket around the girl, the people only laughing louder, as it seemed he was going to push her down, due to her height, Laly wanting to end her life, and he pushed her.

Her gaze lifted up to him, the intentions in his eyes not indecent, and complied with whatever he was wanting her to do. He walked her to the back of the club, the people's laughs fading as he closed the door to the restroom, and locked it.

Matt smiled, as he knew he was going to be talked about for at least one week, and threw his hand in the air, screaming his lungs out to continue the party.

"Hey, it's been a while hasn't it?" Clarisa asked worried about her cousin, "Have any of you guys seen Laly?"

Miguel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Relax, she's out trying to find a guy."

Anthony smiled and turned to the couple, "Maybe she already found one and ditched us."

Ruby released a laugh, "You think she could get one?"

They both laughed at her cousin. Honesty seeping out through her, she did always tell Laly to stay home.

"You don't know, maybe she did find one!" Clarisa chirped up, slight irritation in her voice.

"Who, Clara?" Yajaira asked, coming into the conversation. "Laly?"

Clarisa nodded. The painfully thin girl nodded too, "Laly is a beautiful girl, and of course she can get a guy. She's nice and strong willed, pretty, talented. She has what it takes."

"But she lacks confidence," Royce finally joined in.

"And a body," Anthony practically blurt out causing Ruby to laugh harder.

They simply stared at the two, Clarisa rolling her eyes, Yajaira annoyed, Royce looking down, and Miguel ignoring their comment.

"Don't worry Clara, I'm pretty sure Laly's fine. I mean isn't she always? Besides this idiot told her not to come back until she was with a guy… and knowing her confidence levels, I'm pretty sure it's going to take a while. And besides you know her dad, he probably called her telling her to take a cab home. She might have even left. You know her."

Clarisa nodded but still worried, "Well if she would've needed something she would've texted me, right?"

Miguel nodded, "If she would've been in any danger we would've known by now. Now let's enjoy our evening together."

* * *

_**Ok, so this the first chapter. I know it's starting out a bit strange. And for this I'm sorry, but I hope to not get flamed. Also I hope everyone who read this enjoyed. Please R&R and thank you for your time. With all the love in this world -XHidanXInoX**_


	2. Disclaim all rights :P

_**Thank you so much Oceanstalker for the kind review! Life is very unfair. **__** it breaks me sometimes to think of this… And how society has build stereotypes over who can be pretty or not… This CH. Goes out to all of you who have added to follow and have reviewed, I am happy that you guys are liking the story so far. And I HOPE to not disappoint with this ch… it's a little slower, but its intresting. **__** hope you all like –HUGS AND COOKIES- -XHXIX**_

* * *

Oblio didn't know if it was because the bathroom was too small, or because he was in there with a girl, that made him shift from one leg to the other uncomfortably. It was the second one. He couldn't remember the last time he had soothed someone. It felt foreign for him and now that he had decided to _help_ this girl, well it felt odd.

He stared at the girl ahead of him, the mere sight of her causing him guilt. She was sitting on the ground not too far from him, after all the bathroom was a small space, her slumped shoulders moved up and down as she sobbed, her hairs fell over her face, covering her embarrassment from him. It was a sight to commove anyone, and yet there he was, standing a few feet away from her and not saying anything to make her feel better.

Oblio took a step forward, the sound of his flats echoing in the room. He didn't know what he was going to tell her, and at the moment he was sure that the girl did not want to hear anything; maybe if I just show affection… The thought of hugging someone willingly stung. It was something he had never done, or liked, but the situation seemed appropriate. In fact it was the only thing his mind told him he could do.

He inwardly sighed; if she reacted violently… then he'd understand and would back away. But if she accepted his comforting… what would he do? What would he say? Oblio nodded, mostly to himself, and kneeled on one of his knees. His hand hovered over to the girls' short hair and he soothingly stroked it, she just shivered underneath his touch.

Laly's glazed eyes lifted to see the dancer. A soft smile played on his face, his almond shaped eyes soft as well. If it wasn't for the situation at hand she would've thought him cute, but unfortunately it wasn't time for her to think like that.

She whimpered again and placed her hands over her face, covering her sadness from him. If I would've listened to dad… if I had stayed home! None of this would've happened!

Oblio lowered his hand from the top of her head to her hands that were covering her face. He couldn't believe that so many people made fun of others for pleasure, knowing the consequences that that would bring. On social networks everyone claimed to be the complete opposite of what he had witnessed a while ago. It actually caused him to stop and think that this world really was what all his father's teachings stated, unqualified for this system of things.

He removed her hands from her face, the worry of this girl attacking him showering his thoughts. His eyes met her eyes; he smiled as best he could. Maybe if I show her I am here only to help, she will not push me away.

Laly stared at him for a few seconds. The thoughts of this guy being the one who had brought her here to hide herself caused her more self-pity. If she had just listened to her dad she wouldn't be here crying her eyes out. Or if she hadn't been so easily convinced by her cousins, she knew they meant the best. If she would've just sat there and continued to count the dots on the table, even if it was awkward at the time, but she wouldn't be here crying. If she hadn't let her pride get in the way when Miguel and Anthony had openly challenged her, she didn't have to prove to anyone how powerful her personality was. Not to Anthony and not to Miguel, not to anyone.

Then why had she done it? Was it to prove to herself something? That she too could get a guy to go head-over-heels for her? Well she was sure now proving the opposite.

Tears rolled faster down her cheeks, now she was going to have to come back to Miguel and Anthony empty handed. And be humiliated even more, and all because of who?

Laly sobbed louder, snapping Oblio back into caressing her head. She couldn't blame anyone for this besides herself. It was only she who had brought this on herself. It wasn't Miguel, Anthony, that cute blonde guy who'd denied her, or even Matt. It was she. She had dared to even challenge her two cousins' boyfriends. If I would've just stayed there seated! If I had just ignored those two idiots! If I had just listened to my dad and stayed home!

She banged her head on the wall, Oblio only staring at her in concernment. He held the back of her head with his right hand and stopped her from repeating her intention of hurting herself, this was something that bothered her if the look in her eyes was any indication.

He slowly scooted closer to her and embraced her in a hug, the only idea he had left to let her know that he was here for her. Everything else seemed wrong, and if he had tried anything else _he_was the one that was going to feel uncomfortable.

His blue hair fell on her dark brown one. The smell of his cologne synced into her scent, he smelled fresh and manly, the scent of Addidas it seemed. She sighed deeply, now taking in the fact that someone was cradling her. The warmth of his body seeped through to her, the warmth of his breath brushing on her forehead. It was a good feeling, something that she had longed for, for so much time already.

His hands let her go and he pulled her closer to him from her back. Laly complied not much energy left inside of her to argue with this stranger. All she knew and thought at the moment was that this unfamiliar person was soothing her, and at the time that's all she cared for, his comfort. At the moments given, it seemed right for him to be there for her, a stranger, a man, soothing her. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him her nose brushing softly against the warmth of his neck.

Oblio stiffened at the touch against his neck, not that he wasn't ok with this girl getting comfortable with him, but the shortened breaths on his collar, that she was releasing, caused slight shivers down his spine. Maybe it was because he had never been affectionate, EVER. Or maybe because this was a stranger, was the reason this caused him un-comfort, he wouldn't know. But all he knew was that it felt awkward, in the least at the time.

Clarisa stood up concern on her features. It had been an hour already that her cousin hadn't shown up, and she knew Laly. If she hadn't had any luck finding any guy she would've been back already, whiney and all, but back. And if her boyfriend had made fun of Laly for not doing so, she would've told him to shove it, or made fun of him for some other thing he had done to embarrass himself. She would've at least texted that she was ok. Something's wrong.

"Clarisa, would you sit down?" Miguel stared up at her, "What's wrong?"

Since Laly had gone on her chase to look for a guy, Clarisa had been worried, something that also worried him. Because if Clarisa was worried, so was he. Not so much because of the situation, but because of her. She was always so nervous.

"I'm going to go and look for her." Clarisa stared at Yajaira, "You coming?"

Oblio rested his head on the wall of the restroom, the plump girl settled softly on his chest. Her soft hair lied loosely on his torso. Her gasps of after-cry lingered in the surprisingly quiet bath-room. Everything that had gone on outside crashed in his thoughts. The place he called a sanctuary had just hurt this young girls emotions. At place like this how could he feel so safe? How would he feel at ease? This Place he called a haven was a hell for another.

He looked down at the girl who was staring blankly at the only provided stall; her eyes were glazed with withering tears small double gasps escaped the girls' lips.

Laly shook her head, and pushed herself off of the dancer, softly and carefully to not push her weight on him.

She stayed in a kneeling position in between his open legs and lowered her gaze; the glasses she was wearing slowly sliding down her nose. "I'm sorry…"

Oblio stared at her in silence, what was she sorry for, for being a victim of those uneducated individuals? The memory of the incident coiled in his thoughts.

"There is no need for an apology," his gentile voice echoed throughout the room.

Laly smiled softly, pain still showing in her eyes, Oblio did the same, but sympathy hidden in his smile.

There was a long pause in the room, and awkwardness filled the atmosphere.

"Here," Oblio stood and stretched his hand out towards the girl. Laly stared at him from under her lenses and nodded; she took his hand and stood. The blue-head smiled sweetly.

"Follow me," his hand locked into hers causing the plump girl a shiver. His warm hand felt comfortable, she didn't know if she was starstruk, or if it was because of her current situation.

"We are leaving, is that alright with you?" His serene brown eyes stared down at her own, all she could do was nod; completely forgetting the fact that she had not come to the club on her own.

He guided her throughout the club towards the exit, a few people staring at the plump girl.

"Why did they let her in, in the first place?" A thin girl with dirty blonde hair spoke up to her nearby friend. "I mean what did she expect? That she was just going to fit in?" Her friend simply shook her head and laughed.

Clarisa passed by the two girls, extreme worry now showing in her face as she returned to the table where her cousins, cousins' boyfriends', and boyfriend was.

"She's not here!" her hands flailed nervously "Yajaira!"

Miguel stood up and set his hands on her shoulders, "Clarisa, calm down."

"I'm trying to find my cousin, Miguel! Something is wrong!" Her voice began to raise nervously stressed, "I called her phone, it rings and rings, and rings. But she doesn't answer. It just sends me to voicemail!"

Anthony rolled his eyes and turned from Ruby to Clarisa, who had just about got on his last nerve. "Your fat ass cousins' alright," He sipped on his energy drink. "Not like anyone would want to do anything to her."

Yajaira stood up ignoring the comment the idiot that Ruby called a B.F said. "Calm down Clara. Did you check the bathroom?"

Clarisa shook her head, "I didn't,"

"Then let's go look for her there,"

Ruby stood up too, "I'll tag,"

The three girls walked around keeping an eye out for their cousin, guilt, worry, and stress beginning to slowly consume them. All three of them had been too occupied with their couples, that they had paid no attention to the fact that Laly indeed had taken way too long. What if they couldn't find her? What were they going to tell Uncle Mauricio? Would they?

Clarisa spotted the door of the restroom, and slowly pushed it open. To her stress, Laly was nowhere in sight. "She's not here…"

They walked into the room, all beginning to worry for their cousin.

"What are we going to do?" Ruby bit on her lower lip.

"Clarisa?"

The long haired beauty turned to her painfully thin cousin, "What?"

"Try calling her again,"

She nodded and creased her brows in worry. All of this was happening because of their carelessness. If they had included her in their conversation, and had not encouraged her to go out and look for a guy for herself… the thoughts of her plump cousin in danger made her anxious. Her finger touched the screen to her cousins' name and it began to ring.

Suddenly the room echoed with a song; Listen to Your Heart-D.H.T.

The faces of the three cousins paled in horror, the room became cold, and the song shut off.

"Is… That…" Ruby pointed towards the corner of the small restroom, a small square item lay there, screen down.

Clarisa shook her head in worry. "It's probably just a coincidence,"

Yajaira walked over and picked it up as if it had a virus. The screen was lit; 8 Missed Calls.

* * *

_**Ok there's the end of this CH. I have had a BIG writers block lately… :P I hope you guys liked, and I can't thank you enough for the kind reviews. **_


End file.
